1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a compact image forming apparatus that can be used on a desktop.
2. Description of the Related Art
The size of an image forming apparatus, such as a printer, a copier, a multi-function apparatus, etc., is generally determined by various factors, such as the size of sheets of printing media used with the image forming apparatus. Image forming apparatuses used in offices are designed so that large capacity printing media cassettes, network printing functions, and various sizes of printing media can be used. Image forming apparatuses used in office settings have generally increased in size over time.
On the other hand, image forming apparatuses for domestic use are designed to be compact and operate at a low noise level, rather than operate at a high speed and have powerful functions, because only a small amount of printed material is printed when image forming apparatuses are used at home. Image forming apparatuses for domestic use are used less frequently than image forming apparatuses for office use.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional multifunction peripheral (MFP) 1 as an example of an image forming apparatus. The conventional MFP 1 includes a scanning unit and a printing unit. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the MFP includes a first body 10 in which the printing unit is mounted and a second body 20 in which the scanning unit is mounted.
The first body 10 is configured in the same manner as a conventional printer is configured. The conventional printer may be, for example, an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus or an inkjet type image forming apparatus. The first body 10 of FIG. 1, in which an electrophotographic type image forming apparatus is illustrated, includes a printing medium cassette 11, a pickup unit 12, a feeding unit 13, a developing unit 14, a transferring unit 15, a fixing unit 16, a discharging unit 17 and a light emitting unit 18.
The second body 20 includes the scanning unit. The scanning unit is disposed above the first body 10 and includes a plate 21 on which a document is placed, a charge coupled device (CCD) module 22 which is mounted on the bottom surface of the plate 21 so as to move from side to side, and a plate cover 23 which is designed to cover the plate 21.
However, the conventional MFP has been developed without taking into consideration the need for miniaturization, so the dimensions of conventional MFPs are too large for MFPs to fit on desktops. Accordingly, conventional MFPs require a space separate from a desktop to be installed on, which causes user inconvenience.